


The laughter of women

by Kaesteranya



Series: Lock and Load [2]
Category: Black Lagoon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how you're supposed to take a girl out on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The laughter of women

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from Theme #22 off the 52 Flavors Community.

Let it never be known, but Rock DID try to take Revy out on a date once. “Tried” being the operative word, because they get assigned to do jobs together more often these days and it’s actually part of their routine, going out to bars for a drink while the rest of the crew is off doing other things or prepping for their next criminal activity. That, and for all of her genius with shooting shit up and killing people, Revy is actually very innocent when it comes to average things and relationship things. Hence, when Rock asked, in a rather roundabout fashion, if they could go off and do something outside of the usual, Revy thought nothing of it and agreed.

 

He had had a whole day planned out, one filled with opportunities for simple gallantry and sightseeing around Singapore (there probably wasn’t much to look at, but there were hawker stalls for certain and knowing Revy’s appetite, that was all that really mattered), and things were smooth up until their speed boat was near the port.

 

Then Revy hopped over to the back of the boat and pulled out the rocket-propelled grenades.

 

They had the entire Singaporean Navy and a number of regiments from their marines down on their heads within record time, and Revy never stopped laughing the whole damned way. She laughed even louder, in fact, whenever Rock started shrieking.

 

The next day, while Dutch and Benny had a field day guffawing over all the mayhem stirred up by the one-woman-tornado that was Revy, Rock quietly crawled off to the edge of the deck and attempted to fish for his manhood again.


End file.
